Choice Band
|} The Choice Band (Japanese: Fixation Headband) is a type of held item introduced in Generation III. It is an in-battle effect item that greatly boosts the holder's , but locks the holder to one move. It has two counterparts that boost different stats: Choice Scarf and Choice Specs. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect When held by a Pokémon, it boosts the Pokémon's by 50%, but only allows the use of the first move selected. This effect resets when the holder is withdrawn. Generation IV In , due to a glitch, if a Pokémon uses and switches into a Pokémon holding a Choice Band that also knows U-turn, that Pokémon will be locked into U-turn. This was fixed in subsequent games. Generation V to VI From Generation V onward, if a Pokémon is already locked into a move due to a held Choice Band, if the held Choice Band is removed while its effect is negated, the Pokémon will be affected by the Choice item lock glitch. Generation VII If a Pokémon holding a Choice Band uses a move other than the one it's locked into (such as through or ), the move will fail and no will be deducted. Description |Raises a move's power, but permits only that move.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It powers up one move, which becomes the only usable one.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This headband ups Attack, but allows the use of only one kind of move.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This headband ups Attack, but allows the use of only one of its moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This curious headband boosts Attack but only allows the use of one move.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | (streak of 35 or more) , (64 BP) |- | | | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | | / (48 BP) |- | | | (48 BP) |- | | | |- | | | Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Subway/PWT (24 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Tree (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Tree (48 BP) |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga rented a holding a Choice Band from the in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. It was used to strengthen its in some of its matches. This item later proved to be instrumental in taking down 's , when Linoone used to switch items with Mawile. In the TCG The Choice Band was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese Sun & Moon Era) in the expansion. It was later reprinted as a in the English expansion (the Japanese subset). The Choice Band strengthens attacks of the Pokémon the card is attached to by 30 if the opponent's Active Pokémon is a or (before applying Weakness and Resistance). Trivia * One of 's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS shows Pikachu wearing a Choice Band on its head. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=こだわりハチマキ Fixation Headband |zh_yue=講究頭帶 |zh_cmn=講究頭帶 / 讲究头带 限定招式的頭布 限定招式的头巾 |fr=Bandeau Choix Band. Choix |de=Wahlband |it=Bendascelta |ko=구애머리띠 Guae Meoritti |pt_br=Faixa da Escolha |es=Cinta Elegida Cin. Elegida |vi=Băng đầu cố chấp }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Held items with negative effects de:Wahlband es:Cinta elegida fr:Bandeau Choix it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Bendascelta ja:こだわりハチマキ zh:讲究头带（道具）